descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shenzi, Benzai, and Ed
Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are among the sidekicks that were imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. They are the parents of the Spotted Hyenas given to the children of the villains. They appear in the book The Isle of the Lost. Before The Isle of the Lost During the events of The Lion King, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were loyal henchmen to Simba's evil uncle, Scar. They first appear in the Elephant Graveyard when they find Simba, Nala, and Zazu and try to attack them until Simba's father (Mufasa) comes to save them and attack the three Hyenas. Soon, Banzai comes up with the idea to kill Mufasa when he said this to Scar, "Yeah what are we supposed to do, kill Mufasa", which Scar agrees. To prepare Mufasa and Simba's death, the hyenas attack a giant pack of Wildebeest to chase off Simba. After Mufasa is killed by Scar, he tells the hyenas to attack Simba (since he survived the wildebeest attack). Shenzi, Banzai and Ed failed to kill Simba since he went through a dense thorn thicket they couldn’t follow him through, which the hyenas gave him a warning, "If you ever come back, we'll kill ya", after this, they later lied to Scar that Simba was dead (confident that he would die out in that desert anyway) and the Hyenas along with Scar take over Pride Rock. Years Later, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were starving to death, since the lioness won't go hunting, Scar tells them to eat Zazu instead, by they disagree. After Simba's return, the hyenas get frightened of Scar since they lied to him about Simba being dead. During the battle, they're defeated by Pumbaa and when they were on their way to help Scar, they refuse since Scar tells Simba that, "It's the hyenas, who are the real enemy, it was their fault, it was their idea". After Scar's defeat, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed and along with the surviving nine hyenas, attack and kill Scar. Printed Media Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are among the villains imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. They are the parents of young hyenas given to the children of the villains. So far names unknown. Trivia *They are voiced by **Shenzi (Whoopi Goldberg) **Banzai (Cheech Marin) **Ed (Jim Cummings) *Though their former boss, Scar was not mentioned in either of the Isle of the Lost novels, it's possible that he is among the villains that were brought back to life to be in the Isle of the Lost since his name was written in Descendants: Mal's Spell Book. *They are among the first Disney villain henchmen to turn on their boss in a Disney Classic along with Dr. Facilier's shadow and voodoo henchmen. *Shenzi is the third female sidekick, the first and second being Anastasia and Drizella. *In 101 Dalmatians, Jasper calling Pongo and Perdita, "Spotted Hyenas", may actually be a reference to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. *Even though Ed cannot talk, he can sing as seen in The Lion King song, Be Prepared. *Ernie Sabella and Nathan Lane tried out for these three hyenas, but ended up voicing Timon and Pumbaa. *Shenzi was originally going to say "Look Boys, a meal fit for a king". *Interestingly, Whoopi Goldberg who voiced her in The Lion King would later voice Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) in Descendants 2. Ed-35.png|In the Series Timon and Pumbaa Banzai.JPG|In Sorcerers of The Magic Kingdom Shenzi and Banzai-19.png Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2922.jpg Image 0003.jpg|In the House of Mouse 33e716cf-cba3-4145-8574-bd109595583d.png 200px-Shenzi.gif Bad under Mufasa.png Shenzi-and-Banzai-hyenas-from-lion-king-28238387-669-397.png Banzai-Shenzi-and-Ed-Be-Prepared-the-lion-king-24528662-815-479.jpg Shenzi banzai y ed suricatas revueltas by avispaneitor-d4kfu70.jpg|The Trio in The Lion King 1 1/2 Banzai and ed.jpg Shenzi.jpg Shanzi i Jed.jpg Hyenas2.png Shenzi appeal.png Happy Banzai.png Shenzi y banzai by avispaneitor-d4j1sk2.jpg Pic detail526a9e420ebb4.png Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2291.jpg Blurayed.png Banzai-Shenzi-Ed-the-lion-king-25952482-800-400.jpg Banzai-13.png Banzai-7.png 85147(1).jpg|The Hyenas moments before they kill Scar Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Isle of the Lost Residents